Dibeo and Nyxiet
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: I choose my two favortie scenes for Romeo and Juliet and set them for IZ. Dib- Romeo Nyx- Juliet Zim- Tybalt Spork- Capulet Skoodge- Benvolio Kat- Nurse the title is retarded R


**(A/n) Inspiration after tragedy it happens quite often. My friend has been quite frankly pissed off and mostly at me. I don't know why but this popped into my head after an emotional break down. The characters are about twenty (20) thru twenty-five (25). The idea here is these are a couple of well-known parts of Romeo and Juliet that I like. I don't own anything except OCs, got it? Enjoy chicos and chicas. **

**ACT ONE SCENE FIVE:**

Nyx Cahil stood in the great hall, watching the numerous lords and ladies dance to the light music. Her black ball gown reached to he floor and she stood barefooted unlike most ladies. She stood alone also unlike many others. Her parents were with others as was the rest of her family. Thus she ended up standing in the shadows of the great hall where a grand ball was taking place. A nobleman strode up to her and bowed.

"May I have this dance, fair maiden?"

"Sure." Nyx took the man's hand.

Dib Membrane however was standing near a servant. His eyes scanned across the room and the young Nyx dancing gracefully with the other ensnared his amber eyes.

"Hey!" He grabbed the servant's arm. "Who is she?" He pointed to Nyx.

"I have no id-ea, sir!" The cyan-eyed servant replied.

"She shows the torches lighting this room how to shine! She stands out against the darkness like a jewel in the coal. Her beauty is too good for this place but too beautiful for even death. She outshines every other single person like a white dove in a flock of crows. When the dance between those two is over, I'll see where she stands and then I'll touch her hand with my rough and ugly one. Did my heart ever love anyone before now? My eyes were liars, then, because I never saw true beauty before tonight." Dib gazed at the (to him) nameless girl.

Zim overheard the boy and growled," I can tell by the sound of his voice he is a Membrane. What does he expect to infiltrate our home by a mask to scorn our celebration? I don't consider it a crime to kill him to save our family honor. Get me my weapon."

"Why?" Spork asked. "What's going on? Why are you so angry Zim?"

"Spork! This hyuman is a Membrane, a family enemy! He's come only to spread hatred and bees. Also to disgrace us!"

"Is that he?" Spork looked at Dib.

"Yes, that's the villain, Dib." Zim hissed.

"Calm down." Spork chuckled. "Leave him alone. He looks civilized enough and he has a reputation of being good, yet insane. May it be I won't insult him! Just ignore him. That's what I want and if you respect my wishes you'll look nice. Quit pouting, that's not proper behavior!"

"It's the right way to treat his kind! I won't tolerate him." Zim pouted.

"You will. What, little man? I am the boss and if you don't tolerate him you will surely start a riot! There will be chaos and you will be at fault."

"But we're being disrespected!" Zim insisted.

"Insolent little boy! This stupidity will come back to bite you later." Spork turned to the guests "Well done my dear guests!" He turned back to Zim. "You're a friggin' punk, go away! Either keep your mouth shut or it'll be your grave you've dug." He swiveled to the servant closest to him. "More light!" The red-eyed servant nodded and her oddly mismatched hands light more torches to light the large hall. Spork Cahil turned to Zim. "You should be ashamed." He looked out over the guests. "Keep having fun, my dear friends!"

The light music picked up where it had left off. The flutist played first. Her brown hair swayed in the beat. The kaleidoscope eyes ran over the others in the room. The guests resumed dancing.

Zim ground his teeth as he muttered to himself," The combination of forced patience and pure rage in making my body tremble. I'll leave for now but Dib's prank which might be sweet now will be bitter soon to come." With that he stormed out of the room.

Dib took Nyx's hand in his. "Your hand is like a holy place my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand my two lips are standing around here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss."

"Good man," Nyx smiled gently. "You don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss."

"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips as well?"

"Yes pilgrim –they have lips that they're supposed to pray with."

"Well then, saint, let lips do what my hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair. "

"Saints," Nyx smiled again. "Don't move even when they grant prayers."

"Then don't move as I act out my prayer." Dib moved closer to Nyx until their lips met. "Now my sin has been taken from my lips to yours."

"Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?" Nyx teased.

"Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back. " Dib leaned in and kissed her again. To him her lips were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, most wondrous things he'd ever touched.

"You kiss as if you've studied how to." Nyx smirked.

"Nyxie, your mother wishes to talk with you." Katherine taped Nyx on the shoulder. Nyx nodded and walked away.

"Who is her mother?" Dib asked.

"Indeed, young man, he mother is the lady of the house. She is good, wise, and virtuous. I raised her daughter, whom you were just talking to. Let me tell you, the man who marries her will become very wealthy."

"Is she a Cahil?" Dib spoke softly to himself. "Oh this is bad, very bad. My life is in the hands of my enemy! And I'm still talking to myself..."

"Come on." Skoodge nudged his slightly insane friend. "Let's go. Right when things are getting the most fun is the best time to leave."

"Yeah," Dib replied. "But I'm in deeper dookey than ever before."

"Don't leave yet!" Spork said. "We have dessert coming." The duo whispered something to him. "Well if that's true then I thank you both. Good night. Bring more torches over here! Let's all get to bed." Everyone left the room except Nyx and Kat.

"Katherine, who was that?" Nyx asked.

"The son and heir of Tiberio."

"Who's the one going out the door right now?"

"I think that's Petruchio."

"Who's the one following over there, the one that wouldn't dance?"

"I don't know..." Kat trailed off.

"Go ask." Nyx commanded. "If he's married then I think I'll rather die than marry anyone else."

Kat nodded then returned within a couple moments. "His mane is Dib. He's a Membrane. The only son of your worst enemy."

"The only man I love is the son of the only man I hate, just great. I saw him too early without knowing who he was and I found out who he was too late. Love is a fucking monster for making me fall in love with my worst enemy. " Nyx muttered to herself.

"What?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Just a rhyme I learned from someone I danced with at the party."

"Onyx!"

"Go! Right away. Come let's go. The strangers are all gone."

**ACT TWO SCENE TWO: **

Nyx stood on the balcony and gazed out over the railing. "O Dib, Dib! Why do you have to be Dib? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou won't just sworn you love me and I'll no longer be a Cahil."

"Should I listen for more, or should I speak now?" Dib muttered under his breath.

Still unaware of Dib, Nyx went on. "It's only your name that's my enemy. You'd still be yourself even if you stopped being a Membrane. What's a Membrane anyway? It isn't a hand, foot, arm, face or any other part of a man. Oh, be some other name! What does a name mean? The thing we call a rose would just smell just as sweet if we called it by any other name. Dib would be just as perfect if he weren't called Dib. Dib, lose your name. Trade in your name—which really has nothing to do with you—and take all of me in exchange."

"I trust your word. Just call me your love and I will take a new name. From now on I will never be Dib again." Dib said aloud to Nyx.

"Who are you? Why do you hide in the darkness and listen to my private thoughts?" Nyx yelled out.

"I don't know how to tell you who I am by telling you a name. I hate my name dear saint, because my name is your enemy. If I had written it down, I would tear up the paper." Dib held his head high as he recited the words powerfully and pride fully.

"I haven't heard you say a hundred words yet, but I recognize the sound of your voice. Aren't you Dib? And aren't you a Membrane?"

"I am neither of those things if you dislike them."

"Tell me as I am curious, how did you get in here? And why did you come? The walls are high and if any of my relatives were to see you they'd kill you because of your identity." Nyx wondered aloud.

"Love propelled me over the walls, stone can't best love. And your relatives are no obstacle to me." Dib replied.

"If they see you, you'll die."

"A single furious look from you is more deadly to me than twenty of your relatives with weapons. I'm invincible to their hatred."

"I'd give anything to keep you unseen."

"The darkness shall act as a cloak from them, and if you love me do not let me be found. I'd rather be killed then to live another moment without your love."

"How did you find my bedroom?" Nyx asked

"Love showed the way. "

"You can't see my face because it's dark out. Otherwise, you'd see me blushing about the things you've heard me say tonight. I would be happy to keep up good manners and deny the things I said. But forget about good manners. Do you love me? I know you'll say "yes," and I'll believe you. But if you swear you love me, you might turn out to be lying. They say Jove laughs when lovers lie to each other. Oh Dib, if you really love me, say it truly. Or if you think it's too easy and quick to win my heart, I'll frown and play hard-to-get, as long as that will make you try to win me, but otherwise I wouldn't act that way for anything. In truth, handsome Membrane, I like you too much, so you may think my behavior is loose. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove myself more faithful than girls who act coy and play hard-to-get. I should have been more standoffish, I confess, but you overheard me talking about the love in my heart when I didn't know you were there. So excuse me, and do not assume that because you made me love you so easily my love isn't serious."

"Lady I swear upon the moon above our heads, the majestic orb that paints the tops of the fruit trees silver—"

"Don't swear upon the moon. The moon is ever changing and I do not wish for your love to wane as it does."

"Then what should I swear by?"

"Nothing. If you must, swear by yourself whom in my perspective is a god. Then I'll believe you are truthful." Nyx looked down at the boy.

"Well—"

"Well don't swear. You bring me joy; I can't take joy in what has happened tonight. It's insane! Too sudden, much like lightning, it flashes and disappears before you can even acknowledge it. Our love is like the bud of a flower soon to bloom into a beautiful flower."

"Are you going to leave me that unsatisfied?" Dib asked exasperated.

"What do you wish for tonight to behold?"

"The satisfaction of making true promises of love."

"I pledged my love before you asked for it. Yet I wish I could take it back, just to give it again." Nyx smiled lovingly.

"Why?"

"To give it to you once more." A voice called out from inside the estate. "I will be back in only a moment, my love. Stay here." Nyx turned to enter the house, her robes swirling behind her.

Dib looked around, a wondrously joyful expression upon his face. "Oh night! Because of the darkness surrounding me I'm afraid this is still a dream! One where I still need to stop talking to my self!"

"But that's one of the features I love." Nyx strode back onto the balcony. "Three words, Dib then I shall honestly have to leave. If your intentions as a lover to me are honest and you wish to marry me, send me word tomorrow. A messenger will be sent to you and you can pass along a message telling when and where we'll be married. I'll give everything and anything for you."

"Nyx!" Kat called.

"I'll be right there!" Nyx replied then bent to Dib. "If you don't really mean it then—"

"ONYX!" Kat yelled.

"Geez, I'm coming!" Nyx called. "If you don't really mean your love for me then stop trying to have me and leave me alone to my sadness. Tomorrow I'll send the messenger."

"My soul depends on it—"

"Good night." She swirled around on her bare feet and sauntered back inside, robes waving out behind her in ripples.

"Leaving you is a million times worse than being near you." He turned and left.

"Dib!" Onyx ran out onto her balcony.

"Yes?"

"What time shall I send a messenger to you?"

"Nine."

"I shall not fail. From now until then seems like an eternity. I forgot why I called you back..."

"Well I'll wait for you to remember!"

"I'll forget it and you'd have to stand there forever. The only thing that would be on my mind if that happened would be how much I loved your company. "

"I'll stand here until the end of time if that's what it takes."

"But it is almost morning. Good-bye. Parting is such a sorrow that I'll say good night until it becomes tomorrow." Nyx smiled warmly at Dib and turned to go back into the Cahil estate.

Dib watched the spot where she had been and said," I hope you sleep with great serenity. I wish I were Sleep and Serenity so I could spend the night with you. I will have to see the priest to ask for help and tell him about my uncanny good luck." He looked at the house with such sadness that his love was gone for the time that it would tear a normal person's heart right in two. He took to the bushes to leave the place forbidden for his family.

**(A/n) There you have it! These are two scenes with my favorite quotes in them. I hope you enjoyed. And if I continued this (WHICH I WON'T) it would eventually end up ending like the play. **


End file.
